1. Field
The following description relates to apparatuses and methods for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system obtains an image of tissues of a human body, by using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) of nuclei in the human body. The MRI system obtains an image by applying a magnetic field to nuclei in the human body. The MRI system may non-invasively obtain an image, which includes information about the tissue of an object. Unlike other image equipment, the MRI system may non-invasively obtain a high-resolution image of tissue, without having to use radioactivity. Thus, the MRI system has wide application in the field of medicine. Recently, the MRI system has also been used for functional MRI (fMRI) for analyzing information about a brain function. It is increasingly becoming important to obtain additional kinds of information using the MRI system.